The Lockwood Sisters
The Lockwood Sisters are an OC duo created by Sarah West. They appear in the story The Tale of Two Cinderellas. Background and Personalities Unlike Cinderella and her two stepsisters, the roles of these two girls and their stepsister are reversed. Annabelle (nicknamed "Anna") and Elizabeth (nicknamed "Lizzie") are the daughters of King Alistair Lockwood, a widow who married a queen named Susannah, who also had a daughter called Clarice. When the king died, Queen Susannah forced the girls into becoming slaves of the castle, but despite their hardships and the bossiness of Clarice and Queen Susannah, the two sisters worked hard and never let their stepmother or stepsister get them down. Anna is feisty, curious, and sweet. She is a determined person who wants to make her goals happen, even when emotions and people conflict with them. She is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Her observant nature leads her to make clever, creative decisions. Some see her as innocent due to her energy and slight shyness, but she knows how to take care of herself, standing up for what's right with amazing confidence. All she wants is for people to see the good in others, including their strengths and talents, rather than the bad in them. Being honest is important to her, as she doesn't like being lied to. Anna is also known to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is also rebellious, tough, and courageous. Lizzie is hardworking, friendly, and optimistic. She is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She also has a slight sarcastic side to her. Her patience and empathy is what makes her so easy to get along with. When she is put through a difficult situation, she quickly bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. She wants to be independent in life and come home to someone she loves. Lizzie is rather intelligent and clever, especially considering how poorly she and her sister have been raised after the death of their father. She never yells at people and is very sweet, even though Queen Susannah and Clarice are very rude and bossy to her and Anna. She doesn't like it when others are mistreated. She and her sister depend on each other to keep their spirits up. With Anna, Lizzie always stands up for what's right. Trivia *Anna's personality was based on Rapunzel from Tangled, while Lizzie's personality was based on Cinderella. *Their last name is the same as Flint's last name in the 2009 movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Not only that, but it also means "enclosure forest", which is a suitable surname for a person who was born in royalty. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-11-22 at 3.01.21 PM.png|Anna Screen Shot 2018-11-22 at 3.06.55 PM.png|Lizzie Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Sarah West's OCs